Just To Know How it Feels
by He Was Incredible
Summary: Connie wants to know what it feels like to kiss someone.


I always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. It's been a thought in the back of my head ever since I first turned twelve. Of course, I did try to kiss Steven about a year ago back when he healed my eyes, but that ended up failing.

But here we were now - Steven telling another one of his very interesting stories about what happened while he was up in space rescuing his dad.

I couldn't help but to stare at his face. Of course, he wasn't the most handsome person on the planet, but who cares? He was cute as heck, and whenever he told one of his awesome stories, there was always a special glare in his eyes that you just couldn't help but blush while looking at.

Steven's talking started to slow down and the smile on his face slowly faded when he noticed me staring at him.

"Connie, are you even listening?" he asked, putting his hands to his hips.

"Of course," I responded.

"Then why are you looking at me so funny? It looks like you're distracted by something. Is there food on my lip?"

"No no.. You're fine! Please keep telling the story."

Steven squinted at me for a second, then shrugging.

"Okay, so we ran into a random door to avoid Holly Blue Agate finding us, and once we got in, there were hundreds of bubbled Rose Quartzes! And then-" Steven stopped talking when he noticed me staring at him again, "Connie, you're uh.. Doing it again."

"Wh- Oh! You were saying something about running into a door, right?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"I knew you weren't paying attention. What do you keep looking at? Am I finally getting acne!? Oh no oh no oh no!"

"Calm down, Steven. You have no acne. I'm just looking at.. You.."

"Oh.." he said, his cheeks turning red, "I can hide myself behind a few pillows if I'm distracting you."

"Steven, you goof ball," I said with a giggle, "you don't have to hide yourself. I like seeing you."

"Oh, okay," he said, his cheeks turning redder.

Me and him were silent for a minute, before I finally gathered up enough courage to say "Although, I was thinking about something.."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked "Did you figure out I used your toothbrush the other day?"

So that's why my teeth looked so clean ever since the last time I used my toothbrush.

"No," I responded, "I was thinking about how it would feel... If.. Y-know.. I were to kiss someone."

"Oh! I know how that feels! I kissed my past self on the cheek one time. It's a long story."

"No, I mean like... On the lips," my cheeks turned a dark shade of red, "it's not like I am planning on doing it with anyone or anything, I am just curious."

Steven thought for a moment.

"I.. Don't recall ever kissing anyone on the lips, so I wouldn't really be able to tell you how it feels. Sorry.." he responded with a chuckle.

My cheeks were burning and I had to hold back asking the question that could potentially change our relationship.

"Would you perhaps.. Maybe want to find out how it feels?" the words slipped past my lips.

"There's not exactly a way to find out how it feels unless you mean _you_ want to-" he stopped talking abruptly, "...kiss me." he finished his sentence.

"Don't think much of it, Steven," I said as I started leaning toward his face, "just a kiss between two best friends to see how it feels, that's all."

"Just a kiss between two best friends," he repeated.

Our faces were inches away from each other's, and I could feel Steven's hot breath against my neck.

"Wait!" I said, pulling away slightly, "I don't know how to kiss!"

Steven looked at me weirdly before shrugging and saying "me either."

He then pressed his lips to mine, softly at first, but as the seconds went on, he turned his head so he could deepen the kiss.

He then parted his lips from mine and awkwardly looked at me.

"So, uh.. What did you think?" he asked.

"That's something I'm gonna have to get used to," I responded as I wiped spit from my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"A good thing," I responded, leaning in and hugging him.

"And you're not going to write this down in your diary where your parents could find it, read it, and know what we did?" he asked, rubbing the back of my head slightly.

"No promises," I responded before unwrapping my arms from around him, "and now that we have a better understanding of how it feels, do you wanna practice doing it some more?"


End file.
